Tigra
Greer Grant Aka Tigra '(Voiced by Lenore Zann) was an athlete, wanting a competitive edge, she went through genetic treatment. However, the process turned her into a tiger-like creature. She then used her abilities to become a superhero under the name Powers. Tigra's feline physiology grants her a number of superhuman physical capabilities. *'Superhuman Strength: Tigra possesses superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 10 tons, enough force to deform a 1 inch thick steel bar with ease. Her physical strength also extends, to a lesser degree, to her powerful leg muscles allowing her to perform a standing jump of 12 feet in height. *'Superhuman Speed:' Tigra can run and move at speeds superior to that of even the finest human athlete. Her powerful leg muscles and superhumanly strong bone composition enable her to reach speeds up to 60 miles per hour over short distances. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Tigra's advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood begins to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' Tigra's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Her body is able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human, though she is far from invulnerable. *'Superhuman Agility:' Tigra's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. She can perform complex gymnastics routines with little effort. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Her reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' If Tigra is injured, she is capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human. She can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of days. She is unable to regenerate missing limbs, organs, or brain cells. *'Superhuman Senses:' Tigra's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's, and about five times that of an average cat's. Tigra's eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. She has superhuman visual acuity. Her vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below her, which allows her to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. Tigra's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 4 decibels to 6 dB at a range of 40 feet. With her highly developed sense of smell, she can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a quarry's trail. She can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. Trivia. *Tigra will meet Craig in Craig & Friends Adventures of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. At the end, she'll ask to join the club since she missed being part of a team. Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Cats Category:Avengers Category:Females Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Tomboys Category:Hybrids Category:Craig & Friends Adventure Team Category:Chewie & Tigra Category:Girlfriends Category:Characters with Regenerative Healing Category:Courtney's allies Category:Members of the Resistance Category:Members of the Rebel Alliance Category:Guardians of the Galaxy